Lust
by Akiofthefunk
Summary: what happens when sasuke discovers his feelings for naruto while on an S-rank mission? will temari rat him out? read and find out. my first fan-fic. read and review. May contain yaoi later on. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Lust:

Chapter one

Naruto woke up with a start when he felt a sudden weight on him. He opened his eyes to see a dark figure lying on top of him. He tried to scream but the figure put a finger over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shhh! It's me!"

"Sasuke?" he said around his finger.

"Yes, you dobe now be quiet! Someone's coming!"

"What?" I asked a little too loudly.

"I said to be quiet! Someone is coming. Well two some ones. By the speed of their feet they're ninja's."

"Ninjas…?" that's when it all came flooding back to him. Grandma Tsunade had sent them on an S-rank mission to 'celebrate' the three of them becoming jounin.

"What are you saying? Where's Sakura?"

"Outside she asked me to wake you up."

"Okay then why are you on top of me?"

"Oh, yeah…I…Uh…tripped. Sorry."

"Whatever"

"Yeah right…umm…Sakura."

Sasuke quickly whipped up and climbed out of the tent. He sat up and slipped on his jacket thinking about what was with Sasuke. Tripping? Him? No way. He's just not that clumsy.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Damn it. I could barely control myself that time. Naruto just looked so cute sleeping. I wanted him. I needed him and his perfectly tanned skin and perfect blue eyes.

Naruto stepped out of the tent yawing. Mmm…adorable.

"Okay so who's coming?" he asked in a tired voice.

"We don't know."

"Hmm," he turned around in a circle scanning the trees. As he did I couldn't help but look at his ass. It was just so yummy. Luckily he upgraded his clothes to something a little more mature. He no wore a black vest with a small detail of orange around the bottom and black pants that cut off at the tops of his shoes.

As I was checking him out his azure blue eyes met mine looking confused at my staring. I gave him a glare that I usually saved for fan girls and turned around.

I turned toward the direction of our company and tensed up to attack, placing a hand on my sword. _(Eww, you guys are pervs. I meant his kusanagi.) _That's when I realized who are guests were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Someone questions Sasuke's sexuality!

Naruto P.O.V

Temari and Kankorou broke through the line of trees smiles on their faces.

"Naruto, Sakura!" they cried in unison.

"Hey! What are you…why are you…" I said not knowing what to say.

"We're here to back up you guys. Lady Tsunade sent us!" Temari said.

"Really? Why?"

"Well Tsunade said that she found some information about Buntai, the guy your following and that that a couple of genin wouldn't be enough to stop him." Kankorou said a little smug.

"Hey we are not jounin we were sent on this mission to celebrate the three of us becoming jounin!" I said getting defensive.

"Finally caught up then?" Kankorou said punching me lightly.

"Ya, anyways what about this new information?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah! Apparently, your person is tougher than he first appeared. He has a hundred followers now, maybe more.

"Hundreds...?" I could hear the fear in her voice.

"So? I can just crush them with the chief toad. No big deal."

"They aren't pushovers Naruto."

"Yea. Why else would they send five jounin after the guy?" mumbled Sasuke, finally talking.

"Oh! Sasuke...hey, nice to…ah...See you." Temari stammered out. Good to see the other villages were happy Sasuke was back.

"Hn" brilliant, Sasuke, just brilliant.

"Yea. Anyways now, we are supposed to kill him. Not capture him and maybe take out a few off his followers."

"Huh, sounds fun!" I said grinning.

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto, of course took over the mission. Even though, Sakura was in charge of the mission she just smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling…That BITCH! I am going to kill her! She is trying to steal my Naruto away! Wait; did I just say my Naruto? I did.

Damn am I gay?

Yep. I'm gay.

I looked at Naruto gliding through the trees in front of me; he looked like a god in the moonlight. I wonder if he's gay. Probably not. He always asks out Hinata or Sakura on a date. So probably not. But he did hang out with Kiba and Shikamaru a lot. I wonder…no, Kiba obviously likes Hinata and Shikamaru has Temari so doubt they would be gay.

I sped up a little so I was running alongside Naruto.

"Hey, so what's your plan?"

"Plan?" he asked confused. "Oh! Bust in there and kill the bad guy."

"Umm, that could get us all killed."

"Maybe we should stop outside of blossom country to see what's happening." Temari suggested hiding a smile. Why was she smiling?

Naruto looked so cute like that, I couldn't help but smile and move closer to him. Temari all of a sudden burst out laughing. So much so that we had to stop, so that she could calm down. When she finally did we asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing. I just realized something. We should move on though."

Kankorou, Sakura and Naruto all looked at each other and then continued running. I was about to join them when Temari grabbed my arm. I spun around about to put a chidori up her ass when I saw the look on her face.

"What?"

"Sasuke, are you gay?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay guys well I've been posting everyday lately but I'm not sure how to continue after this chapter. Sorry if it takes me a few days to post then I'm sorry!! Well anyways here is Chapter 3 of _Lust. _Enjoy!_

Chapter 3 – All out in the open… sort of.

Damn it! She knows! She's going to tell she is! She really is! Oh no! There goes all the respect anyone has ever had! Wait, she didn't say I was gay she asked me. Okay I can still save myself. Whew!

"Um…what? Me gay? No way!" I said. Yea brilliant Sasuke. Real brilliant. Damn.

"Oh yeah? Really? So you don't like Naruto that way?"

"No. Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well you've never had a girlfriend. You always ignore girls who like you. You have checked out Naruto more than once. You leaned towards him repeatedly… shall I go on?"

"No."

"So?"

"What?" I said even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You are gay! Admit it. I know it. I won't tell anyone if it's true."

I thought about it for it a few minutes, looking at her. Could I trust her? I guess if I don't tell her I'll regret it, I have to tell someone at some point but why now? Damn. I just shrugged at her and she broke out laughing and doing this weird dance thingy. Weird she's such a tight ass about her dignity all of the time, it was almost funny seeing her dance.

"Damn it. Don't laugh at me!" she looked at me with an apologetic (spelling?) look and said sorry.

Naruto P.O.V

Sasuke and Temari joined us a few minutes later. Sasuke was all awkward and Temari smiling at me then him then me again. Weird. I wonder what's going on there.

We stopped half an hour later at the gate to Blossom Country (that's not a real place in the show/manga right?) and started going over a plan. (I checked. It's not.)

"So between the followers and the security. We ninjas can't get in."

"How about we pose as civilians (too big of a word for Naruto?) and sneak in. Then we can map out a plan when we get a better idea of the scenery.

"Wow Naruto!" said Sakura sounding surprised.

"Hey! You make it sound like Naruto has never had a good idea." Sasuke said, surprisingly. What the hell? He's never stood up for e before! This is just so weird.

"Uhh… thanks Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Anyways how do we get into blossom county even as civilians they haven't let anyone in or out? "Asked Sakura still staring at Sasuke.

"Well we are ninjas; at least we were last time I checked. " I said stating the obvious.

**Temari P.O.V**

"Damn it, how do I get Sasuke and Naruto together? It would be so hot and cute if they were together! (Thanks for the suggestionHatake Tsughi!!) Damn it! I wonder if Naruto is even gay. He's never shown interest in that Hinata chick and she gushed all over him. Even now when Sakura is practically a love sick puppy he doesn't seem to care. I wish I could ask him but even then he could lie to me. I'll just have to watch him for awhile see if I can pick up the same signs I did with Sasuke."

She looked ahead and saw Naruto and Sasuke running alongside each other chatting.

"Well chatting isn't the word I should use. Maybe Sasuke being talked at is more like it. Sasuke has never been a chatting type. Even so he did seem to be listening very carefully. That's not usually what a guy would do. I wonder if Sasuke is the uke. Huh now there's a nice mental picture. Maybe it's the other way around. Hmmm…. I can see this is gonna keep me busy for a while…." Temari smirked as she thought to herself.

_Anyways there's the third chapter hoped you liked it! Read and review and I might just write another chapter… or two. _

_Oh and feel free to make a suggestion like_ _Hatake Tsughi did!! :P _


	4. Chapter 4

A note from the one and only Akki! You know I'm awesome!! Okay so like I know it's been forever since I last updated but it is because I got grounded for skipping school. I don't get why; everyone should be allowed to skip at least once in grade nine!! Like come on!! Anyways I finally got my computer back and have been trying to type up this chapter between homework. Anyways here it is!!!

Sasuke P.O.V

Tonight I will tell him. Yes, tonight. No being a chicken. Tonight I'm going to tell Naruto how I feel. Okay, I'm an Uchiha we are not chickens, we are cool, calm and collected. Yep. Nothing can break my confidence!

Except maybe this.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked sounding concerned.

"Hn?" I said looking over at him.

"Umm, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for forever now." Sakura said in an icy tone.

"Oh."

"Well you need to get ready."

"For?" Damn it I feel like an idiot!

"Umm, well to go into Blossom country."

"Oh. What's the plan?"

"We are going to disguise ourselves with a transformation jutsu. "

"Why?"

"Ever since Naruto saved your village from Pain everyone knows him. So he has to disguise himself. But…" Kankorou trailed off.

"I am not gonna change what I look like alone! You guys get to keep your own looks! It's not fair." Naruto said sitting down pouting. He looked so cute I couldn't help but smile. When I did Temari caught my eye and gave me an evil grin. Shit I did not want to know what she was thinking.

"Fine!" Temari said caving in. "You're lucky I have an idea. You know that sexy jutsu of yours?"

"Ya…"

"Well if you could do that with clothes then you and Sasuke can pose as a couple."

"What!?" me Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

Well we can't go in there as a large group! It will look suspicious."

"Why does Sasuke get to pose as Naruto's boyfriend!? If I pose as his girlfriend then he won't have to change his gender."

"We don't have time for Naruto to create a whole new character. Besides I'm sure Naruto won't mind?"

Naruto just looked at her like she grew a third head.

"See he agrees. Besides it is a great idea!! Right Sasuke?"

For the first time in my life I spluttered. "I…Uhh…umm…I…what?"

"So it's all settled then." She said looking around the circle of ninja's with a death glare that rivaled my own.

Ten minutes later Naruto was transformed and our ninja gear was hidden in the folds of our traveling cloaks. Naruto and I went over the plan to meet at the towers at midnight tonight and after shutting up a complaining Sakura, we headed around to the east wall.

I looked at the new Naruto and sighed. Boy was this awkward. "So are you ready??" I asked

"Sure. But you should know Temari wants us to act like a real couple. Like holding hands and stuff."

"Hn…"I said glancing at Naruto.

"Okay well you ready to start the mission?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Naruto smiling at me. Even though he had a new face his smile was the same.

He jumped up and over the wall with me gladly following him. Man I think I love that little uke.

You like it?? Well post a review if you did!! If you didn't well then I don't want to hear it!! Anyways post any ideas I always love hearing them!! Ahem… cough!_ Hatake Tsughi_ Cough! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Okaii pplz! Heres the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Btw, I got this idea from a friend. So I cant take all the credit! You know who you are!

Chapter 5: Hot springs and kisses!

As we were walking I couldn't help but think about Sasuke and Temari. They were always talking in whispers and sharing weird glances with each other. Were they dating? No Temari would never go behind Shikamaru's back like that. Maybe she knows something about Sasuke. Hmmm…maybe. T

I looked up at Sasuke to see that he was staring down at me.

"What?"

"Nothing.

Stupid teme. I mumbled.

"I heard that Dobe." He said smirking.

* * *

It was a few hours later when I started getting tired.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm tired!"

He sighed looking down at me. "Fine, I hear they have great hot springs here.

"Yay!" I said jumping up and down.

* * *

I sighed and released the jutsu as Sasuke walked in through the door in only a towel. That's when my ever faithful knees decided to give out causing me to fall into Sasuke's arms. I

Unfortunately Sasuke dropped his towel. I stood up quickly and looked at Sasuke. I immediately started laughing as he grabbed his towel rewrapping it around his waist. His face as red as the tomatoes he loves so much.

"What!?"

"You are blushing."

"No, I'm not…argh! Dobe!" He said walking out to the hot springs as I nodded my head. I laughed following him.

By the time I caught up he was already in the hot spring. His arms crossed with a pout on his face.

"What's wrong? You upset I caught you blushing?"

"I wasn't blushing. It was the lighting."

"Okay if that's what you want to believe…"

I chuckled and dove down eye level with the water. Poor Sasuke. He had no idea what he was doing. I thought watching as Sasuke leaned back closing his eyes. I chuckled silently before…

SPLASH!

"What…Naruto!"

I doubled over in pain I was laughing so hard. I swear to god that Sasuke looked like a drenched rat! With his spikes plastered down and his eyes wide I shock he looked like something from a comic strip.

"Dobe, What was that for!?" He yelled looking at me.

"Oh my….Kami! Your face is just priceless! I wish I had a camera!" I should have known I would regret splashing him and then laughing at him. I should have learned by now you should never mess with an Uchiha's pride.

Before I knew it I was splashing and flailing. The bastard was trying to drown me!

"You…bastard! I'll kill you." I said as I jumped up.. I splashed him again before slipping and slamming into the wall. The teme used the chance to pin me against the wall by placing a hand on each side of my body. Oh shit!

Sasuke P.O.V

I pinned the Dobe down and was enjoying every moment of it.

"So what shall I do with you?" I asked smirking.

"Umm, you could let me go?" croaked out Naruto clearly afraid.

"Nah…"

"Please?" He said giving me puppy dog eyes.

I looked into his cerulean eyes and smirked even more. He was trying to plead with me? I couldn't help but let him go he looked so cute it was impossible not to.

Naruto P.O.V

I cheered and gave Sasuke a hug I was so happy. He immediately stiffened and I pulled back but stopped as I saw the look on his face. He wasn't angry he was smiling. His eyes full of…lust? I couldn't help but be shocked as he slowly inched his face closer to mine slowly as if asking permission. What I did next shocked me as much as Sasuke. I nodded my head allowing him to kiss me.

And I kissed back!

I enjoyed the kiss. It was amazing. It felt like our lips were made for each others. His lips were soft and wonderfully plump. He ran his tongue across my lips asking for entrance and I gladly complied. As our tongues battled for dominance I couldn't help but think about the past years with Sasuke.

I thought of how we competed with each other as young boys. When battling Haku I got so angry when he "died" how I spent all those years trying to bring him back home. And I finally understood why I did all of that. I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha! Not in the best friend way but as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you, love.

When he pulled back gasping for air I couldn't help but smile.

"Naruto…does this mean…your gay?" he asked breathily.

"I think so" laughed "I guess you are too…wait…is that what you and Temari were keeping a secret?"

Sasuke P.O.V

"You knew I was keeping a secret with Temari?"

"Of course. I'm not an idiot."

"Oh."

Naruto laughed." I still can't believe you like me though."

"Ha-ha. I can't believe you're gay. I thought you liked Sakura!"

"Oh. Well not really, she's a little annoying."

I was about to agree with him when I heard laughing coming from the entrance to the hot springs. WE both whipped around to see a man rolling around on the ground clutching at his face. I was about to yell at the man when I saw a familiar flash of grey hair.

Oh shit!

* * *

"Psst…Akki Chan? Can I come out now? "

Akki: "NO! Get back in there!*Looks at Readers* Sorry 'bout that _someone_ doesn't know how to be patient!

Naruto: Akki Chan!

Akki:Shit! I'll post more soon!

Naruto: Akki get back here! You know I hate cliffhangers!

READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
